


no transgression in our love

by ivelostmyspectacles



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Domestic Fluff, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/ivelostmyspectacles
Summary: a sleepy king, and his ever doting advisor and queen[Luna/Noct/Ignis]





	no transgression in our love

It was a wonder, she thought, that they had all come so far. Certain as though she had been of their destiny, both hers and Noctis’s as well, all it had taken was one promise, an oath, and all of it had changed. How Ignis Scientia held such power, even she did not know.

She suspected, though, watching as the man come to a stop at the opposite side of the table, it had everything to do with the gentle hand on Noctis’s shoulder, and the fond look on his face even though he could not see.

The world was a cruel place, cold and uncaring. But there was light to be had, manifested through the body of their currently sleeping king that Ignis was trying to tend. There was hope to be had yet, shared between the actions of the three of them.

“Noct…” Ignis shook his shoulder. It was with light, practised ease, a scarred body leaning ever so over another’s. He always seemed to bracket him, to be around him, a natural protector and Luna thanked the stars daily for Ignis’s unyielding loyalty. Both to the king, and to her. “Noct, sleeping here will do nothing good for your back.”

Noctis garbled something nonsensical, and Lunafreya’s lips pulled up in a smile. The Crystal could no longer drain their king’s strength, but they had found he slept almost as much as she had been told he had prior. It was no surprise; the borrowed power was gone, but Noctis had far more on his plate than he ever had. And he did all of it with head held high, determination in his eyes that reminded her so much of Regis himself, without complaint.

“Nnnghh– ggy–”

Well, perhaps not _too_ many complaints.

Luna couldn’t help but laugh, softly, trying not to burden Ignis’s troubles of getting their king away from his paperwork and into their bed. Ignis turned on her nonetheless, eyes unseeing and somehow still playfully _beseeching_.

“Please don’t encourage him, Luna.”

She turned her head to hide her laughter, mirth and contentment warming her chest. How long it had taken to persuade Ignis to call her that; he had _doted_ on her at first, respectful and guilt-ridden. He still doted on her now, even, and long had it been since she had dismissed his doubts regarding any wrongdoing he and Noctis may have participated in.

In fact, Luna had been quite pleased to hear of Noctis and Ignis’s relationship, if only because she could see in the way that they interacted, in even the simplest of things, that there was no one else better for Noctis. Not even her, she had said, to which Ignis had argued immediately. It wasn’t a grievance she was aiming to be placated over; it was the simple truth of the thing. Ignis had spent his entire life with Noctis; she had not. It had been by no design of any of their choosing, but it had happened. She did not doubt that Noctis loved her– in what way, she did admit she found herself wondering, in the beginning after the end, when they had first settled together in Insomnia again– but she didn’t presume to think he didn’t love Ignis as well.

Those were things that could not be changed, and things she wouldn’t dare ask. Ignis made Noctis happy; Ignis made her happy by extension. And when their unconventional relationship had turned even moreso, Lunafreya had found Ignis made her happy in ways that Noctis made her happy, too– Ignis made her happy in the same way that he made _Noctis_ happy.

Yes, it was unconventional. Even if she expected the three of them did have days where they wondered over the sanctity of what they were doing, especially given the public’s view on the rumors circulating about them throughout the kingdom, it was nothing they could change. It was nothing that she wanted to change, then or now.

Simply put, the three of them were happy together. Lunafreya privately thought that they wholly and unconditionally deserved that after everything that they had been through.

“As if he needs any encouragement,” she said, smiling as she got to her feet.

“Gods knows it’s the last thing he needs.” If Ignis sounded exasperated, it was tinged with the fondness that only she had the privilege of hearing him speak just so around Noctis.

“I can hear you,” Noct mumbled. He didn’t raise his head from where it had earlier come to rest on a stack of paperwork.

“Will wonders never cease, Noct?”

“Come now, Ignis,” Luna said, carefully controlling the amusement in her tone. “By now I’m certain you know the quickest way to awaken him.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, the perfect picture of innocent inquiry. “Oh?” he asked idly, and Lunafreya hummed as though in thought before leaning down to kiss their king’s temple.

“Something like this, I believe.”

“Practical,” Ignis murmured, tapping three fingers on the desk. A game they had played before, practiced moves in a joint effort to get Noctis both in or out of bed. “Allow me?”

She gestured to the king, and Noctis’s eyes were already half open. “Of course.”

Ignis was gentle in his approach, a questing hand seeking out Noctis’s face. Strong fingers along a jaw, tilting his head as the king finally raised it from the paperwork. (And again Lunafreya had to stifle a laugh as she noticed Noctis had a paperclip stuck to the side of his cheek.)

Ignis’s hand settled, and he leaned down to press a kiss to either of Noctis’s eyelids.

They were beautiful, the both of them. Luna had barely dared to dream of being even as half as lucky as she was now.

When Ignis pulled away, she took the initiative back herself. Her fingers easily dislodged the paperclip from Noctis’s cheek, and then she kissed him very softly on the lips.

When she pulled back, Noctis almost followed. He slumped forward a few inches before catching himself, eyes still bleary with sleep. “… this is so unfair,” he groaned, leaning back in his chair to rub his face. “You’re both cheaters… ganging up on me during my worst.”

“Morning is your worst, dear Noctis.”

He squinted. “I resent that.”

“You should resent that in bed, then. I think it’ll be much more comfortable.”

“We _all_ should go to bed.” Ignis’s interjection was amused, but firm. “It’s gone past eleven.” His fingers fell away from his watch. “We’ve an early day tomorrow.”

“Very true,” Luna said, and ruffled Noctis’s hair. She was aware that he had dignitaries visiting. Ignis would be taking meetings, and she herself had a trip to an outlying village to convene with the locals once again. “I’m going to go change. Take him to bed for me?” she asked of Ignis, resting a hand along his arm.

She had barely moved past when Ignis caught her hand, pulling her back the half step she had taken. And then her face was framed in much the way he had just prior with Noctis’s, the softest kiss bestowed upon her lips.

She smiled, and kissed him in return, and lingered, relishing in the warmth of Ignis’s touch and the weight of Noctis’s gaze from behind. She was a lucky woman indeed.

“Of course, my Queen,” Ignis said as he pulled away, and allowed her hand to fall back to her side.

Then Lunafreya couldn’t contain an honest giggle of happiness, the same swell of joy and exasperation when either of them called her that in their private chambers. Their Queen… sometimes, she wondered if she had right to be called that, before they both reminded her that she did.

“I’ll be to bed momentarily,” she said, and whisked away to collect her things.

“… thanks for stealing my line, Specs,” she heard Noctis mutter as she went.

“Apologies.” She could practically _hear_ the look on Ignis’s face. “Were you planning to use it in between drooling on your reports?”

“I am not– oh my God–”

“Stunning as always, Noct,” Ignis said, ever doting, and Lunafreya, from the other side of the room, could not help but to agree.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a long time coming that I wanted to write LuNoctnis (LuIgnoct?) so here we are. honestly the only reason I put it off was because I wasn't sure if I could do Luna justice and I'm still not certain _but_ I wanted some fluffy ot3 love so I finally did it ʕง•ᴥ•ʔ ง
> 
> come join me in hell


End file.
